1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electrochemical preparation of catalyst compounds, and more especially, to the electrochemical synthesis of catalyst compounds comprising at least one transition metal in an oxidation state of 0 to 1, and at least one monodentate or bidentate water-soluble phosphine.
Such final product compounds can be used, for example, as catalysts in lieu of the catalysts used for the hydrocyanation of ethylenically unsaturated compounds, as described in FR-A-2,338,253. Herein, these will be referred to as "catalysts," without this limiting their field of use.